


Say  Youre Sorry

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt::A Mikey way one where you are in an argument and screaming at each other and mikey pushed you against a wall and it becomes rough make up sex;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say  Youre Sorry

“What the fuck mikey You’re so fucking possessive.” You scream whilst walking through the front door of the house.

“Me? Possessive? Okay well last time I checked you’re the one who gets mental at any girl that looks my way.” He walks in behind you slamming the door.

“What are you even talking about? You just punched a guy in the nose because he was talking to me. You can’t do that shit. You’ll get arrested” you throw your hands up at the end of your sentence.

“You know it’s real fucking anoyying how you act like you never do anything wrong.” He says taking a step closer to you.

“You know what? I’m sick of fighting with you. I’m leaving.”   
You go to move away from him but he backs you against the wall.

“Let me fucking leave mikey” you say trying to leave.

“You’re not gonna leave me” he said tracing your collarbone with his finger tip.

“You’d miss me too much. My hands, my voice.” He got closer to your ear.   
“My tounge” He whispered against your ear.

You felt your stomach tighten with arousal.   
You turn your neck and Mikey plants hot wet kisses all down your neck stopping at your sweet spot and biting.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine” he said in a low husky voice that shook you from the inside out. You couldn’t believe what he did to you. How much you wanted him.

He ran his right hand through your hair all the way down your body till he got to the hemline of your shorts. He unbuttoned them and dipper his hand inside.  
You instantly gasped at the slight friction.

He dipped a figure into your core.

“Already Soaked I See? Any One Else Gets You This Wet? Huh? He says picking up the speed of his thrust.

“N–no. Only you” you breathed out heavily.   
You felt your stomach tighten. You were close.

Miley pulled his finger out and brought it to his lips.

“Not yet.” He said licking his finger.

He striped you of your shorts and black lace underwear.

“Knees”

You dropped to the floor resting on your knees. You worked to get his belt off and his pants to the floor.

You pulled his boxers down and his erection sprang free.

You took a deep breath and took his length into your mouth hollowing out your cheeks. He took your hair in his fist and bobbed your head up and down.   
You gave long licks up and down his shaft earing a moan each time.

“Up, You fucking Tease” he commanded.

You stand up and mikey wraps his arms around you and picks you up leaning you back against the wall. He picked you up like you didn’t weight a thing.

He lined himself up with your in trance and pushed into you. He started thrusting burying his head into your neck and taking the sensitive skin into his mouth leaving a trail of love bites.

Each time he enter you. He hit your Gspot making you cry out.

“Mikey! Fuck I’m close.” You cried out not caring how loud you were.

“Don’t Cum till I say so.” He moans out.  
His thrusts are getting harder and sloppy meaning he was close. You felt your stomach tighten you knew you couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Mikey please I can’t hold back” you whined out.

“Cum for me baby” he groaned in your ear.

You let go letting waves of pleasure wash over you. Mikey came right after.  
You were breathing heavy when he set you down.

“You still angry?” He said wearing a smug look on his face.

“Say sorry” you said in a mocking tone.  
He traces his fingers along your slit making you buck from how sensitive the bundle of nerves still were.

“I don’t think I need too.” He said placing a rough kiss against your lips.


End file.
